Birthday Gift
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Secrets. Oliver finds out that it's Slade's birthday. He suggests some BDSM games. PWP (or not much of one anyway)


**Birthday Gift**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series Arrow and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Secrets. Oliver finds out that it's Slade's birthday. He suggests some BDSM games. PWP (or not much of one anyway)

**Warning(s):** Spanking (erotic); sexually explicit scenes between two men; some mentions of violence and torture

**Pairing:** Slade/Oliver - slash

**Author's Note:** I don't normally write stories just with sex scenes in, but I wanted to do something a little lighter with these two... because the next story is going to be _dark_. So, yeah, this is more of an interlude... and also to let the characters develop a bit more through the course of a BDSM scene. So yeah. Enjoy. Or... not

* * *

It had been a long time since Slade had bothered to celebrate his birthday. Now, it was just another day on the calendar... another decanter of whiskey... another day ticking by while he waited to be of some use.

Slade picked up the decanter and took a long swallow. The mirakuru had made it impossible for him to get drunk and although the effects were long gone now, he still had to drink a lot to even get himself buzzed.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Slade took out the vial he kept there... the last of the mirakuru he had. He didn't have any intention of actually taking it. It had nearly destroyed his life... but more than that, it had nearly destroyed his soul.

He kept the vial to remind him of how low he'd fallen... and how low he could still fall if he allowed himself to backslide. If he let himself forget just how weak he could be.

A knock on the door drew Slade's attention away from the vial of mirakuru. He stood up, placing the vial on the mantelpiece behind the clock, and walked out of the living room, heading down the hallway to the front door, opening it.

Oliver stood outside.

Slade stepped back from the door to allow him to enter. "If you called, I would come over." Then again, maybe Oliver wouldn't want him round his place. Too many bad memories attached there.

Oliver stepped inside, carrying a briefcase, and nudged the front door shut with his elbow. "Happy birthday."

"How did you explain looking that up to Felicity?" Slade looked at the briefcase. "Did you come from work?"

"Not exactly." Oliver stepped through to the living room. "I thought you might be getting bored."

"With what?"

"Our sex life."

Slade frowned. "That wasn't what I expected you to say."

Oliver placed the briefcase on the table and glanced back over his shoulder at Slade. "You've never thought about experimenting a little?"

Slade's eye went to the briefcase, but he didn't ask what was in it. "It never came up. Considering our history, I wouldn't have thought you'd like the idea of me chaining you up... or did you intend it to be the other way round?"

Oliver shrugged. "It's your birthday."

Slade leaned against the doorframe. "Did you fill a briefcase with sex toys to bring here?"

"Something like that." Oliver focused fully on him. "If you're not interested, maybe we could go out to a restaurant... have a meal."

"As in a date?" Slade couldn't stop the incredulous note creeping into his voice. "In public?" It wasn't that he was against the idea of them doing something together in public... but he couldn't imagine Oliver wanting their relationship in the public eye, even if they had agreed to be exclusive.

"It's just an idea."

"I don't know if either of us are ready for that yet." Slade glanced at the briefcase. "You really want to do a BDSM scene?"

A slight smile teased at the corners of Oliver's mouth, drawing Slade's attention to his lips. "I figure giving you control to do what you like works as a gift."

Slade couldn't resist. He stepped over to Oliver, bracing his hands on the other man's shoulders and leaning in to kiss him thoroughly. As he pulled back, he thought about suggesting the two of them just spend the evening together. But Oliver had clearly thought about this and _wanted_ to do this... and the thought that Oliver trusted him enough to do this made him feel good. He wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulders and guided him over to the couch so that they could sit down. "If you want us to do this, you're gonna need a safe word."

"I could just tell you to stop, you know."

That was true... as well as the fact that Oliver was an equal match for Slade's skill set. If the other man didn't want something to happen, he'd fight it. Still... "If you want to use stop as a safe word, then of course I'll honour it," Slade said. "But I don't know if you've done a BDSM scene before... you might find yourself saying stop and not actually meaning it."

Oliver nodded and looked in thought for a moment. "I'd go with please."

"Please?"

"I'm not likely to say please without thinking."

_That_ was something Slade couldn't argue with. Oliver had been well-trained by the people who had hurt him. Slade looked at Oliver and had to ask... because he didn't want the other man to do something he wasn't comfortable with for his sake. "Are you sure about this?"

"It _was_ my idea."

Slade hesitated, but finally nodded. "That means a lot," he said. "That you trust me to do this."

"You know I trust you, Slade."

"There's a _big_ difference between trusting someone to watch your back and trusting them enough to take the lead in sex that's far from vanilla." Slade stood up and walked over to the briefcase. When he was able to open it easily, he glanced at Oliver. "What would you have done if this came open on the street?"

"Give me some credit. I put the code in when I set the briefcase down."

Slade looked at the contents of the briefcase. He let his hand run over some of the items, picking up a pair of handcuffs. They were metal, but there was a pin in them rather than a key. He also picked out a blindfold and a flogger... as well as a smooth wooden paddle. He stepped over to Oliver. "Strip."

Oliver stood up, removing his jacket and placing it on the couch. His hands went to his shirt, but he hesitated, glancing at Slade. "Fast? Or slow?"

"Go slow." Slade waited until Oliver had undone the top two buttons on his jacket and then reached out with the flogger, idly tracing it over his lover's bare skin and drawing it down over Oliver's torso as more buttons were undone.

By the time Oliver had removed his shirt, dropping it on top of the jacket, Slade was so hard, he felt himself straining through his pants. He made a gesture with the flogger. "Turn around."

Oliver did so, his movements slow. Slade could see the scar tissue covering his body and he stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Oliver's shoulders, before he ran the flogger down his lover's spine. He then brought the flogger down across Oliver's back.

The strike brought a jerk, but no sound. The flogger was made out of silk and wasn't one to cause pain... but when Slade brought it down repeatedly, he knew it would make the skin sensitive. By the time the flogger reached the waistband of Oliver's pants, Oliver was drawing in sharp intakes of breath. Slade stepped closer to Oliver, sliding his hand round in front of the other man and brushing between his legs.

Oliver let out a slight huff of breath, arching back into Slade's touch. Transferring the flogger to hold the tip in his teeth, Slade used the cuffs to trap Oliver's hands in front of him. When he felt the other man stiffen in his touch, Slade kissed his shoulder and waited to see if he'd use his safe word.

"I'm good," Oliver said, drawing in a ragged breath.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

That was debatable, but Slade didn't say that. He ran his nail lightly over the skin he'd used the flogger on and then used his foot to nudge Oliver's feet apart. He then tugged on Oliver's pants, drawing them down to his ankles. An encouraging pat on Oliver's leg had him stepping out of the pants and Slade dropped them to the floor, then did the same thing with his boxers.

There was something to be said about the feeling of power in having his lover naked while he was fully clothed.

Slade moved the jacket and shirt off the couch and then sat down. He took hold of Oliver's hands in his, drawing him round to his side. Oliver came obediently and Slade could see the signs of his arousal. He drew the other man down and across his lap, adjusting Oliver's body so he was comfortable.

Running a hand over Oliver's backside, Slade felt him relax a fraction, the muscles in his back smoothing out. He stroked a few moments more and then lifted his hand, bringing it down sharply enough to make Oliver jerk a little.

Slade gently traced the mark his hand had made, causing Oliver to twitch a little. He repeated the swat on the opposite cheek and then ran a finger down the cleft of his backside. The next two swats were harder than the first and then Slade picked up the flogger once more, stroking the material over the pink marks he'd left and then bringing it down full force... which he knew wouldn't hurt, but from the sharp intake of breath, he could tell the sensations were a mix of pleasure and pain.

Sliding his hand under Oliver's stomach, Slade gently touched him between the legs, feeling how hard he was. A few quick strokes had Oliver writhing over his lap... and a bitten-off cry when Slade withdrew his hand and brought it down five times, hard and fast, all in one spot.

"_Slade_..." Oliver's body strained.

Slade ran the flogger down Oliver's back, then followed the path with his tongue. Letting his nails scratch lightly down along the same line, he also scratched over the pink splotches on Oliver's backside, causing him to twitch and try to find friction against Slade's legs.

"Not without permission." Slade adjusted Oliver, so that he couldn't rub against his jeans, and then slapped his bare ass again.

"You're kidding."

"You want me to stop?" Slade stroked deeply over Oliver's left cheek.

Oliver made a sound that might have been a half-stifled groan. "_No_."

Putting the flogger to one side, Slade picked up the paddle, gently rubbing it over Oliver's backside. He felt the other man tense up and waited until Oliver relaxed over his lap before he brought the paddle down across both cheeks at once.

Although Slade didn't use much force, he felt Oliver stiffen across his lap. Putting the paddle next to him, Slade stroked Oliver's lower back, waiting until he felt the tense muscles relax under his hand. "Do you remember your safe word? Do you need to use it?"

Oliver drew in a ragged breath. "I remember. I don't need to use it."

Sliding his hand back under Oliver's stomach, Slade stroked between his legs, finding that he remained hard. Of course, that didn't mean anything... but he chose to trust that Oliver was being honest with him. He felt Oliver squirming, trying to push himself into Slade's hand... and Slade withdrew, caressing his back a moment before speaking. "Up. No rubbing or trying to touch yourself."

Oliver stood up carefully. He glanced at Slade's hands as Slade picked up the blindfold. The stiffening in his posture was barely perceptible... but it was there.

Slade waited, watching Oliver carefully, but when his lover didn't voice a protest, he stood up, holding the edges of the blindfold. "Turn around."

For a few moments, Oliver stood frozen. His face was blank, but Slade imagined he could see him almost trembling. He smiled (it was easier now than it had been) and put the blindfold on the coffee table.

At that moment, Oliver seemed to come back to himself. He blinked and focused on Slade. "No. Wait." He turned round. "Put it on."

Slade stepped over and pressed a kiss to the nape of Oliver's neck. "This isn't a test. You're not comfortable with being blindfolded, so we won't use it." It was that simple.

"I trust you."

Slade lightly nipped at his shoulder. Not hard, but just enough pressure to make it clear he meant business. "This isn't just about me, Oliver." He ran his hand down over Oliver's torso, fingertips grazing his nipples. He deliberately skirted around Oliver's groin, even though Oliver arched towards his hand.

"Stand here." Slade ran his fingers over Oliver's hip and then stepped back over to the briefcase, looking over the rest of the contents.

There were clamps contained within, but Slade passed over those with barely a glance. There was also lube and condoms, but he left them to one side for the time being.

There was another flogger in the briefcase, one with slightly more weight to the strands. Still not enough to cause pain... but Slade felt using it on Oliver's backside, sensitive from the swats already, would work. Holding the flogger in his hands, he turned to face Oliver. "Wait here."

Oliver opened his mouth, but didn't say anything, merely nodded.

Heading into the kitchen, Slade opened the freezer and took out a handful of ice cubes, which he dropped into a glass. He carried the glass back into the living room and over to Oliver, who still stood where he left him.

When Slade touched his arm, Oliver stepped over with him back to the couch. Slade took a seat and reached out to grasp Oliver's arm, drawing him across his lap.

Oliver lay still, holding his bound hands in front of him. Slade could see that the bare skin of his back was glistening with sweat and he removed an ice cube from the glass, putting it in his mouth and then leaning over to run his cold tongue down Oliver's spine.

A noise similar to a whimpering groan escaped Oliver's lips. Slade continued until the ice cube had melted to water and then took a second one from the glass, carefully running it over Oliver's back and down to his backside, slightly warmed from the minor spanking Slade had given him. There were very faint jerks from his lover... but Oliver made an obvious effort to keep quiet.

Slade ran a finger over the cold water covering Oliver's back and bottom and felt him shudder. He picked up the slightly heavier flogger and trailed the strands over the wet skin. He then began bringing it down... not hard, but the sensitised skin must have been enough to cause it to have an effect, since he heard Oliver quietly gasp.

After stroking Oliver's buttocks, Slade lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm swat. He was careful not to use too much force, but the swat sounded louder. Slade brought his hand down repeatedly, spreading the swats out evenly, and Oliver began squirming over his lap, pushing his erection against Slade's thigh. Slade paused to adjust him and then took out the final ice cube, using it over the reddened skin to cool it down.

Sliding his hand beneath Oliver's stomach, Slade began stroking him once more. "You have permission."

Oliver's release came quick and sudden. He didn't cry out, but he did tense up before relaxing. Leaning his head against Slade's leg, he stayed there for a few moments and then slowly raised himself up. Without a word, he held out his cuffed hands to Slade.

Slade removed the pin and Oliver took the handcuffs off, then looked Slade up and down, focusing on his groin. "You're a little overdressed... why don't you let me take care of that?"

In answer, Slade leaned forward and kissed him, hard and passionately.

**The End**


End file.
